powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Desert Crusade
Power Rangers Desert Crusade (often abbreviated as PRDC) is the sixth series of the Blade Series. Its Japanese Counterpart is Jūjigun Sentai Sabakuranger (literally''' Crusade Squadron Desert Ranger'). It chronologically follows 'Power Rangers Paradox Initiative. It is succeeded by '''Power Rangers Forbidden Quest. Summary After gaining the rights to own the undisputed territory of Bir Tawil and renaming it the State of the Alcaeus. His workers unearthed the power of Apep and his army of demons and shabti. Now Matthew Colburn hires in some help from former rangers and includes his own daughter into a new team to fight back this threat with the help of patron gods and his own resources. Rangers Main Arctice: Scarab Rangers Main Arctice: Ranger Knights Allies Sir Matthew Colburn KG '- CEO of Colburn Corporation and the Govenor of the Alcaeus. Laura's father. Knight of the Garter '''Bes -' God of Dwarves, Protector of Men 'Bast '- Goddess of Cats, Protector of Kings '''The Pharoah Gods *'Ptah' - The First Pharaoh of the Gods, Husband of Nunet, Father of Ra, Amon and Khonsu. God of Craftsmenship and creator of man *'Ra - '''The Second Pharaoh of the Gods, Husband of Iusaaset, Father of Shu,Tefnut, Sobek, Thoth, Mayat, Bes and Bast. God of the Day. The Embodiment of Ma'at (Order) *'Shu '- The Third Pharaoh of the Gods, Husband of Tefnut, Father of Geb and Nut. God of the Wind *'Geb '- The Fourth Pharaoh of the Gods, Husband of Nut, Father of Osiris, Haroeris, Setesh, Isis and Nephthys. God of Earth *'Osiris '- The Fifthh Pharaoh of the Gods, Husband of Isis, Father of Horus. God of the Underworld *'Horus - The Seventh Pharaoh of the Gods, Husband of Hathor, God of the Heavens (Duat) *'Thoth '- The Eighth Pharaoh of the Gods, Husband of Mayat, Brother-in-Law of Horus, God of Wisdom *'Mayat '- The Ninth Pharaoh of the Gods, Wife of Thoth, Goddess of Order 'Amon - '''God of the Sun '''Khonsu -' God of the Moon 'Sobek - '''God of the Sea 'Power Operative Rangers '- The Sands of Time are spilled which brings in the five former rangers to 2018, Adam and his new team reuse the Chronos Staff to travel back also, sot he team may fight together again. Villains '''Apep - '''The embodiment of Isfet (Chaos) the enemy of Ra, God of Chaos '''Setesh/Seth - '''Ra's former lieutenant and Apep's new commander. The Brother of Osiris, Isis, Nephthys and Haroeris, uncle of Horus. The Sixth King of the Gods. God of Storm and the Desert '''Anubis '- Son of Setesh and Nephthys. God of the Dead. Reluctantly aiding his father. 'Sakhmet - '''Bloodthirsty Half of Hathor, Goddess of War '''Neith - '''Goddess of the Hunt '''Babi - '''God of Baboons '''Nekhbet '- Goddess of Vultures '''Serqet - '''Goddess of Poison '''Sek - '''One of Apep's demon servants '''Mot - One of Apep's demon servants Shabti - 'Apep's Grunts, clay figures that come to life, though some have pieces of themselves missing Arsenals *'Scarab Morphers **'Sheild Mode' *'Khepresh Morpher' *'Teutonic Morphers' *'Divine Blessing' **'Spirit of Isis' **'Spirit of Haroeris' **'Spirit of Ptah' **'Spirit of Thoth' **'Spirit of Nephthys' **'Spirit of Sobek' **'Spirit of Amon' **'Spirit of Khonsu' *'Papyrus Scroll' *'Sahara Sword' **'Yellow Daggers' **'Red Sword' **'Black Axe' **'Blue Staff' **'Pink Bow' *'Naval Spear' *'Solar Sheild' *'Lunar Lance ' ﻿Vehicles Zords Legend:◆ pilot zord, ❖ aux zord,★ battlezord, ➲ carrier zord *'Nile Delta Megazord'◆◆◆◆◆◆ **'Sahara Megazord'◆◆◆◆◆ ***'Lion Walker Zord'◆ ***'Falcon Flyer Zord'◆ ***'Elephant Hauler Zord'◆ ***'Baboon Climber Zord'◆ ***'Shark Swimmer Zord'◆ **'Nile Megazord'◆ ***'Croc Crawler Zord'◆ *'Templar Megazord'◆◆ **'Solar Chariotzord'◆ **'Lunar Chariotzord'◆ *'Pharaoh Megazord Warrior Mode'➲★ **'Pharaoh Tomb Megazord'➲ ***'Pharaoh Tomb Pyramid Zord'➲ **'Alcaeus the Battlezord'★ *''Alternate Combonations'' **'Nile Crawler Megazord'◆◆ **'Nile Flyer Megazord'◆◆ **'Nile Hauler Megazord'◆◆ **'Nile Climber Megazord'◆◆ **'Nile Swimmer Megazord'◆◆ **'Knight Templar Megazord'◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ **'Solar Sahara Megazord'◆◆◆◆◆◆ **'Lunar Sahara Megazord'◆◆◆◆◆◆ Episodes #Forgotten Sands Part 1 #Forgotten Sands Part 2 #Forgotten Sands Part 3 #Lion-oh #Falconry #The Ivory #Going Ape #Shark Attack #Daddy's Little Girl #In the Navy Part 1 #In the Navy Part 2 #In the Navy Part 3 #Bond Between Brothers #It's a Kind of Magic #God of War #Pottery Smith #Wisdom and Writing #Aqua Vitae #Friends till the End #Crawling In #Flying High #Hauling and Mauling #Take a Climb #When in Doubt, Swim #Two Knight Part 1 #Two Knight Part 2 #Delta and Omega #Pharoah's Saga #Pharaoh's Return #Alcaeus #20th #21st #22nd #23rd #24th #25th #26th #Sands of Time Part 1 #Sands of Time Part 2 #Sands of Time Part 3 #Sands of Time Part 4 #28th #29th #30th #Halfway to Hell #Deserted Part 1 #Deserted Part 2 #Deserted Part 3 #Deserted Part 4 #Deserted Part 5 Trivia *The series uses elements from Egyptian Mythology as the main plot See Also Category:AdamantiumBladez Category:Series